


Help

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's going to help.  Dean's going to really wish he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at his brother's hand.

“Get off me,” Dean growls and Sam almost laughs at the look on his brother’s face when he obliges. Dean tries to sit up, but falls back with a hurt cry as broken bones grate against each other. 

_It’s okay, baby_. This time Sam does laugh at Dean’s expression. _I’ll help you up_.

Chains slither from the ceiling, cuffs fastening tightly around Dean’s wrists. Dean’s eyes dart to his broken arm and he lets out a shuddering breath.

_Not gonna pass out on me, Dean_. Sam relishes the fear in his brother’s eyes when he realizes it isn’t a question.


End file.
